


Sleep Deprived

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese can’t sleep so quick and easy like Carol can.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 46





	Sleep Deprived

Therese was lying on her back in bed with Carol rolled over to one side with both hands folded together. Listening to cars rumbling back and forth through the city streets of New York with a few blaring horns and sirens, Therese furiously grabbed the corners of her pillow pinned beneath her head and pressed them to cover her ears. When that tactic didn’t work, she sat up and peered down at Carol, who was sleeping, soundlessly. Therese sighed and threw the blankets off from her side of the bed to go to the bathroom. Heartbeat pulsing too rapidly, she switched on the cold faucet from the sink and drank a few mouthfuls of water with her hands cupped before switching the faucet off. She dried her mouth with a hand towel and then went back to the bedroom.

“Carol?” 

Carol remained quiet with her body moving every breath she took. Therese padded around the darkness and crawled back to her side of the bed. She leaned over to drape one arm around the older woman’s cotton-clad waist. Therese pressed the side of her face on top against Carol’s. Snuggling closer, she buried her nose deep beneath golden locks of curls with a flutter of her eyelashes.


End file.
